Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto/Archive 3
New quote The quote about helping someone they're indebted to, does speak of his character. Especially considering how he feels about the rules.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 18:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it can be added. 20:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Founder of the Gotei 13? Really? How can he be the founder of Gotei 13 when, during his fight with Aizen & Wonderweiss, he said to Aizen that he is the 30th Captain-Commnader of the Gotei 13?Nadare (talk) 14:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :He did not say that, it was a mistranslation. He is stated to be the founder of the Gotei 13 in one of the character books, SOULs I believe. 14:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for informing me. Nadare (talk) 19:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :The mistranslation was done by several of the scanners and all released a statement within hours that it was a mistranslation.-- Trivia Hi guys, I know we don't do the only-type trivai, I did help put that rule in place myself afterall ^.^, but I was wondering if a case can't be made to add one in to Yama-jii's article. More specifically "While several characters lost limbs during the fight with Aizen and his Espada - Yamamoto is the only one whose limbs were permanently lost." This is a fact that's not readily clear from reading Yamamoto's article and I think is significant because Soifon, Ishida and Hitsugaya (who lost both an arm and a leg in that moment Aizen took out the captains and the Vizards) all have their limbs back but Yamamoto is pretty much the only one who does not. What do you guys think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I would not be in favor of it, I think we can clarify his article to better state that he has lost his arm permanently but adding a trivia point that is against our trivia policy I don't think would be the best option.-- :Well I see your point, though I will point out that everyone who lost a limb had it cut off so they simply could be reattached which apparently is no problem for the 4th and 12th Divisions to do. We know of confirmation on Sui-Feng getting her arm back but its kind of left in the air how that was possible considering she had no arm to reattach which would mean that the 4th has regeneration healing abilities we arent aware of, or the 12th used the regeneration serum Mayuri is so fond of using. With all this in mind we do not yet know the reason why Yamamoto hasn't got his arm back, though it maybe more about battle pride then the inability to get the arm back (after all the man is covered in battle scars that could have been healed). I would gather that the 4th, 12th divisions or Orihime could have restored his arm with no problem. I would also state that it may very well be a matter of time before circumstance or the storyline gives it back, as his position would do him no good to be disadvantaged. Though this is a maybe, though considering bleach stating such a thing maybe short lived and we dont really understand the circumstances behind his situation. Unfortunately something like this is too open and its only true as long as the loss stands as permanent (whether by choice or otherwise) which we cant be sure that it is.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Unneeded references His Appearance section has the same reference tag twice. Can we please remove the extra one? Steveo920, February 17 2012, 0:52 :Duplicate references are given the name parameter.-- Can you please explain because I don't understand what you mean? Steveo920 February 17, 2012, 1:00 Yamamoto's appearance What was wrong with my edits? I was jus trying to make a clearer picture. Steveo920, February 17, 2012, 22:15 :You added a lot that wasn't needed at a time when we've been having artiles go through text reductions!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 09:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC)